


He makes him Happy

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brothers, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	He makes him Happy

Mickey really was being super cute.

Ian smiled at his boyfriend. They were together in the room in his  
childhood home with his loud and noisy family. He loved it.

 

But right now, Mickey was snuggled in bed with him. Lip laughed and threw the  
pillow at Ian's head.

"Dude, you got it bad,” Lip said, looking at the two of them.

"Shut up, Lip"

"It true – you’ve got it bad."

"So, what if I do?"

Lip said with a smile, "He makes you happy that makes everyone around you happy - it just suits you. It is a nice change that he makes you happy and that it makes me happy too because out of all of us you should be."

"Thanks, Lip.”

"Anytime, bro.” said Lip.

Ian was happy too. Mickey was safe in his arms to snuggle in his blankets  
inside their home. He was not hurt or bleeding. He just slept right next to Ian  
and that made him so happy it hurt.

Lip was right. This, right here was what makes him get up every morning.  
Every day, he comes home and Mickey is here waiting for him. Every time he smiles.

Sometimes Ian thinks this is just all dream and he will wake up, but it's  
not. Right here in his bed is his boyfriend who makes him smile like a dork.

Lip sees that Mickey makes him smile so much everyday Ian comes home from work. It blinds them all with love and that someone like Mickey can do that. It was worth it all to see his young brother so fucking happy.


End file.
